


Bootylicious (Italian version)

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Cheerio Kurt, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt e Sebastian sono studenti al McKinley High di Lima, e Sebastian non ha mai considerato Kurt come qualcosa di più di un cucciolo di pinguino. Sorprendentemente, sembra che Kurt si trasformi in un'altra persona quando si tratta di esibirsi con i Cheerios. [Basato su di prompt anonimo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bootylicious (Italian version)

**Author's Note:**

> Guardate chi è tornata!  
> Ciao a tutti! Questa è la prima cosa che sono riuscita a postare oggi, e magari qualcuno di voi l'avrà già letta in inglese. Ad ogni modo, è soltanto una breve storia basata su di un prompt. Spero vi diverta comunque! xoxo

Sebastian odiava quando i Cheerios si esibivano. Razionalmente, sapeva che non ci sarebbe dovuta essere alcuna competizione tra loro, ma sembrava che una performance delle cheerleader di Sue Sylvester riuscisse a racimolare più pubblico di una partita di lacrosse; e essendo il capitano della squadra, Sebastian non poteva che esserne preoccupato.

Per non parlare del “capitano maschile” dei Cheerios.

Sebastian era certo del fatto che avere un capitano maschile e uno femminile per la squadra fosse una delle peggiori idee mai avute da Sue Sylvester, soprattutto per quanto riguardava il capitano maschile, Kurt Hummel. Considerato tutto ciò che Sebastian aveva visto di lui da quando si era trasferito al McKinley (gli mancava così tanto la Dalton in quelle occasioni), Kurt era il tipico ragazzo che si tappava le orecchie quando sentiva parlare di sesso. Per quel motivo, non credeva che la performance sarebbe stata così entusiasmante come tutti dicevano.

In realtà, Sebastian pensava che Kurt non si sarebbe neanche mosso sul palco. Lo aveva sentito cantare mentre camminava nei dintorni dell’aula canto, qualche volta, ed era certo del fatto che fosse il tipo di ragazzo che cantava canzoni da musical restando immobile.

Questo era Kurt Hummel agli occhi di Sebastian Smythe.

Per questo, quando entrò nella palestra, già sbadigliando, non si aspettava chissà quale show. Anzi, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto più che altro sopravvivere alla noia. Scivolò lungo le panchine di legno accanto alla parete, sedendosi sul punto più alto, così da poter evitare ogni possibile interazione con i Cheerio.

Quando un ragazzo si sedette accanto a lui però, e Sebastian si voltò per controllare, si ritrovò a ruotare gli occhi, “Oddio, no.” Ringhiò mentre Chandler si sedeva e batteva le mani, entusiasta.

Sebastian non lo sopportava. Troppo rumoroso per i suoi gusti.

“Non vedo l’ora! Non hai idea di quanto aspetti questa performance!” Squittì, “L’ho aspettata per settimane e ora-”

“Calmati, criceto canterino,” Sebastian sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo verso il punto in cui alcuni cheerleader si stavano scaldando, Brittany e Quinn che facevano stretching al centro del gruppo, “è solo uno stupido numero di cheerleader, perché sei così entusiasta? Pensavo che fossi così gay da non poter neanche guardare delle ragazze che indossano gonne corte.”

“Non m’interessano le ragazze.” Chandler fece una smorfia, ma stava ancora sorridendo, come sempre. “Insomma, amo le uniformi, credo che siano le più alla moda degli Stati Uniti; ma sono venuto qui per fissare Kurt come un pervertito.”

Sebastian spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, non potendo trattenere una risata. “Fai sul serio?” Arricciò il naso. “Dio, avevo capito che avessi gusti orribili in tutto, ma fissare un piccolo e innocente cucciolo di pinguino che va in giro indossando tende da campeggio è inquietante.”

“Cosa!?” Chandler piegò la testa a lato, come se non potesse credere a ciò che stava sentendo. “Oh no, tesoro, ti sbagli. Kurt indossa vestiti costosi e stupendi, e non è certo un cucciolo di pinguino, non quando si esibisce.”

Per un istante, Sebastian batté le palpebre, confuso.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” S’irrigidì un po’ nel suo posto a sedere. “Non ho intenzione di bermi balle sulla presunta sensualità di Hummel.”

“Guarda allora,” Chandler sussurrò come se stesse raccontando una fiaba, a voce bassa e con un tono teatrale, “Guarda e goditi lo spettacolo.”

Sebastian sogghignò, un po’ dubbioso, un po’ insicuro, ma fece quello che disse Chandler. Sarebbe rimasto lì finché la performance non fosse finita in ogni caso, almeno aveva una missione. Si sarebbe preso gioco di Chandler quando lo show si sarebbe rivelato patetico come Sebastian pensava. 

I suoi piani vennero rapidamente distrutti quando Bootylicious delle Destiny’s Child cominciò a risuonare e il famoso Lady Hummel venne fuori dall’angolo sinistro della palestra, mentre Santana Lopez saltellava dal destro.

La voce di Kurt suonava molto più bassa e provocatrice di quanto Sebastian non la ricordasse nelle canzoni di Wicked e Cats; in realtà, era anche piuttosto sexy e un po’ graffiata. Il suo corpo era elegante e rigido quando stava fermo, ma sorprendentemente sciolto quando si muoveva. Diamine, muoveva i fianchi come Beyoncé stessa, e Sebastian ne era momentaneamente shockato. Non riusciva a credere che una persona potesse cambiare così tanto in base alla performance. 

Il modo in cui l’uniforme dei Cheerios avvolgeva il corpo di Kurt, rivelando un torso definito e braccia nude e muscolose che erano solitamente coperte da infiniti strati di vestiti, lo stava eccitando in un modo che non avrebbe dovuto permettere, non con Kurt. Maledizione, era pur sempre quello sfigato delle Nuove Direzioni.

Deglutì quando Kurt e Santana si piegarono un po’ l’uno verso l’altro, schiena contro schiena, senza però toccarsi davvero, così che Sebastian potesse vedere perfettamente la curva del sedere di Kurt. Era meraviglioso, e Sebastian non aveva idea di come non lo avesse notato prima. Aveva fissato i sederi di tutti i ragazzi a scuola, perfino Chandler per essere sicuro. Cosa diavolo aveva pensato quando aveva deciso di non guardare neanche Kurt prima di giudicare?

Chandler stava squittendo di nuovo, saltellando sul posto a sedere accanto al suo e Sebastian aveva una voglia matta di prenderlo a pugni. Sentiva un’onda di gelosia possessiva attraversare il suo corpo e tutto quello che voleva fare era chiudere Kurt nella propria camera da letto e farlo ballare così finché Sebastian non ne avesse avuto abbastanza. Ma adesso che guardava i fianchi di Kurt, il suo sedere, le sue gambe, Sebastian non era sicuro di poterne mai avere abbastanza di questo ragazzo che ballava sulle note di Bootylicious.

Il suo sedere era la cosa più gloriosa che avesse mai visto. Il cervello di Sebastian non trovava i giusti aggettivi per definirlo, era perfetto e rotondo, ma non esagerato, la forma giusta. Le dita lunghe di Sebastian solleticavano quasi al pensiero di toccarlo. E adesso che fissava con più attenzione, Kurt sembrava avere qualcosa d’interessante anche sotto i pantaloni rossi della sua uniforme, lato frontale. Beh, adesso l’idea di fissare Kurt come un pervertito aveva molto più senso.

Era fastidioso da morire che Chandler avesse ragione.

Sebastian avrebbe voluto essere capace di alzarsi e andare via nel mezzo della performance, ma la verità era che non solo non riusciva a staccare i propri occhi da quel corpo meraviglioso o smettere di ascoltare quella voce bassa e perfetta, ma stava già progettando in che modo flirtare con lui.

Infatti, non appena la performance fu terminata, non diede neanche a parlare a Chandler prima di allontanarsi dal proprio posto a sedere e camminare tra le persone sedute lungo le scale, diretto verso i Cheerios.

Quando raggiunse l’ultimo gradino, già pronto a sporgersi verso Kurt, Sue Sylvester in persona sbucò dal nulla e premette una mano sul suo petto per fermarlo. Sebastian non riuscì neanche a chiedere quale fosse il problema, perché la donna stava già parlando con la sua solita espressione carismatica e sicura.

“Dove credi di andare, Smith?”

“Smythe.” Corresse Sebastian.

“È un dettaglio irrilevante.” Fece spallucce Sue e gli mostrò un sorriso sarcastico. “Ciò che invece è rilevante è che tu combini più disastri dei Puckerman, quindi stai lontano dai miei Cheerios e soprattutto, tieni il tuo entusiasmo gay il più lontano possibile dalla polvere di fata di Hummel.”

“Stavo soltanto andando a parlare con Santana.” Sebastian mentì e sorrise da finto innocente. 

“Come se tu possa davvero essere interessato a parlare con delle ragazze.” Sue fece ruotare gli occhi e annuì verso l’uscita della palestra. “Sparisci, Smith, non ti permetterò di distruggere i miei Cheerios. È stato già abbastanza traumatico quando Puckerman ha ingravidato Quinn. Non ti permetterò di fare la stessa cosa con Hummel.”

“Coach Sylvester, si rende conto del fatto che sta parlando di due ragazzi, giusto?” Sebastian fece una smorfia ma Sue gli afferrò il braccio e lo tirò verso l’uscita.

“Non sai mai cosa possa accadere con quegli sfigati del glee club,” disse prima di spingere Sebastian fuori dalla palestra, dritto nel corridoio.

Sebastian sospirò e fece ruotare gli occhi, arrendevole. Doveva cedere per ora. Si allontanò da lì, facendosi strada tra i corridoi finché non arrivò al bagno dei ragazzi. Se voleva superare la giornata senza ulteriori problemi, aveva bisogno di farsi scivolare di dosso un po’ di eccitazione.

Quindi entrò nel bagno, marciò dritto verso il lavandino, fece scorrere l’acqua e seppellì il proprio viso sotto il gelido flusso finché non si sentì scosso più dalla temperatura fredda piuttosto che dal sedere di Kurt. Si sollevò e guardò i propri capelli bagnati che cadevano in piccole punte sulla sua fronte.

Quando si sentì sufficientemente sollevato, qualcuno entrò nel bagno e lui fu costretto a guardare la porta.

C’è chi lo chiama destino, chi la chiama fortuna ma Kurt Hummel stava entrando, con la borsa stretta al petto con un braccio mentre chiudeva la porta con l’atra mano.

Sebastian sogghignò immediatamente.

“Cosa ci fai nel bagno dei ragazzi, Hummel?” Sollevò un sopracciglio e Kurt fece ruotare gli occhi.

“Taci, Smythe.” Camminò lentamente, quasi ignorando Sebastian mentre poggiava la borsa a lato di un altro lavandino. “Non mi va di ascoltare le tue stupide battute, non sono una ragazza-”

“Volevo dire che di solito usi il bagno delle ragazze.” Sebastian si lamentò. “Non che tu sia una ragazza.”

Kurt si voltò verso di lui a bocca aperta, come se non potesse credere che Sebastian non lo stesse insultando. Poi però, in un istante, il suo volto divenne sospettoso e sembrò capire cosa stesse accadendo esattamente.

“C’erano degli idioti che stavano fumando erba nel bagno delle ragazze.” Spiegò, irrigidendosi come un gatto. “Qual è il tuo scopo?”

“Cosa?” Chiese Sebastian, sogghignando e avvicinandosi a lui. “Non posso essere gentile per un giorno, che già pensi che io abbia qualcosa in mente?”

“Beh, si parla di te, quindi sì,” Kurt arricciò il naso e aprì il rubinetto, lasciando che l’acqua fredda scorresse nel lavandino. Sembrò ignorare Sebastian il più possibile mentre Sebastian si avvicinava.

Infatti, Kurt si sciacquò semplicemente il volto, accarezzandolo con i palmi, e Sebastian pensò che avesse a che vedere con la sua routine per la cura della pelle. Invase lentamente lo spazio di Kurt e diede inizio a quello che pensava fosse un ottimo piano per infilarsi tra le sue gambe: essere seducente. Sebastian era un figo, ne era consapevole, e anche se Kurt lo aveva quasi ingannato con la sua abilità di muovere i fianchi, non esisteva che avesse già avuto possibilità di esplorare a fondo la propria sessualità. Lui sarebbe stato di certo una tentazione.

Quindi allungò le mani mentre Kurt era piegato sul lavandino, premendo appena le dita sui suoi fianchi e abbassando lo sguardo per fissare il punto in cui la sua vita era vicina al sedere delle meraviglie. Premette appena e quando lo fece, Kurt sobbalzò.

In un istante, Sebastian si ritrovò a essere allontanato e Kurt si era voltato verso di lui, spingendolo via con le mani sul suo petto finché Sebastian non fu a distanza di sicurezza. 

“Cosa credi di fare?” Kurt strillò, con gli occhi spalancati e un po’ di panico nello sguardo. 

“Hmm, sedurti?” Sebastian sollevò le sopracciglia e dall’espressione che gli mostrò Kurt, fu certo di star per ricevere uno schiaffo in pieno volto.

“Sei impazzito?” Fortunatamente, Kurt incrociò le braccia al petto e fece ruotare gli occhi. “Prima di tutto, mi hai insultato per mesi; e poi, pensavo di averti detto che non mi piaci e sai una cosa? Non era una bugia.”  
Sebastian tenne quel ghigno irritante in volto e fece spallucce. “Ho cambiato idea, dai, Kurt, dimmi che non lo vuoi anche tu-”

“Non lo voglio! Stai bene, Sebastian?” Kurt scosse la testa, incredulo, ma poi, lentamente, sembrò realizzare. “Oh, capisco,” sospirò e fece ruotare di nuovo gli occhi, “è per la performance, giusto?”

“Era eccitante.” Sebastian premette le proprie labbra insieme come se avesse detto la cosa più innocente del mondo.

“Era fantastica, come ogni singola cosa che faccio io.” Rispose Kurt, mentre le sue guance si tingevano appena di rosa all’essere definito eccitante, visto che non gli accadeva spesso. “Ma controllati, perché il tuo verso d’accoppiamento da mangusta non funzionerà. Non sono in calore.”

Sebastian rise alla battuta e incrociò le braccia al petto, annuendo e allontanando lo sguardo per un momento. Non aveva mai riso così a pieno a una battuta di Kurt. Era una sensazione completamente nuova per lui.

“Okay, capisco, i miei modi non funzionano con te,” ammise e Kurt annuì, “ma sono certo che riuscirò a infilarmi nei tuoi pantaloni.”

“I miei pantaloni sono stretti,” disse Kurt, voltandosi e afferrando la propria borsa a tracolla; per un brevissimo istante, Sebastian fissò il suo sedere e poi fu costretto a sollevare lo sguardo mentre Kurt si allungava verso di lui sulle punte dei piedi per sussurrare sulle sue labbra “C’è spazio per un solo ragazzo per ora, e quello sono io,” prima di uscire dal bagno.

Sebastian rimase lì per qualche momento, dondolando un po’ su se stesso, con uno stupido sorriso stampato in volto. Non si sarebbe arreso, non quando aveva notato quanto flessibile e sexy Kurt sapesse essere quando voleva. Doveva solo trovare il modo giusto di convincerlo a dargli un’opportunità.

Dannato Chandler.


End file.
